Moonlight Path
by twilight012
Summary: A woman who suffers a terrible loss... what will happen to her when a church receives her in and tells her something that her dead family members never believed in? Will she choose heaven or hell? on hold but still R&R!
1. 1: The End

**Moonlight Path**

Everything was gone.

I was poor and weak but I had love.

I had kids and a wonderful husband until that fateful day…

Flashback:

"Honey! There was a shooting at our children's school!" cried my husband in a worried voice. I hung up the phone…

_Please tell me they're okay please… Please…_I thought as I drove straight to the school.

I parked and ran out of the car where many other husbands and wives were doing the same as me.

I raced to Jackie's and Kurt's classroom, hoping this was just a bad dream.

I ran inside. And the first thing I saw was my son and daughter behind the bookshelf…dead.

_NO! Not my babies, no! They were only in the 6__th__ grade…So young…_I screamed in my head over and over again.

I fell to my knees as tears fell down my eyes. Then my phone began to ring.

"Um… sniffle who is this?" I asked barely audible.

"This is Officer Jones. Is this Monica Allegro?"

"Yes sir. This is her."

"Your husband, Chris, died today in a car wreck just a moment ago… I'm sorry for your loss," the officer stated sadly.

"What happened, sir?" I asked holding in my tears. _Don't cry you idiot! I can cry after I hear what happened…Useless… _I thought as tears were rolling down my face again.

"Um… pause He accidentally drove off the bridge and landed in the river, ma'am," he said still in a sad voice.

"Thank you officer for telling me what had happened… Goodbye and have a nice day…" I finished hanging up the phone as I cried my heart out.

I wept all day and night until I had no tears left in my eyes and I fell into a dreamless sleep alone in my empty house.

Flashback ends.

It's been a month since that day that scarred my life forever.

I'm a widow now who lost everything important to me: my love, my joy, my hope is gone and may never come back.


	2. 2: The Offer

**Moonlight Path**

a/n: please review this is my first real story! , 

Previously in chapter 1:

I'm a widow now who lost everything important to me: my love, my joy, my hope is gone and may never come back.

Chapter 2:

I moved into a small apartment and had donated all the things that had belonged to my kids and my husband.

I got rid of them all except for a few items like my husband's wedding ring and my children's favorite blankets.

It was hard to get back to my feet and go to work after two weeks of mourning for my lost family members. It was really hard.

I was a weakling since I was born and I learned to tuck away all the bad things when I was a little girl in the hospital.

_Dang it… It was already hard before with the debt and all but now it's gotten worse after…NO! Don't remember! Don't! _I argued with myself in my brain while trying to speak politely to the customer.

"Um excuse?" asked a man who was probably about my age or younger.

"Oh, how may I help you?" I replied in a business like tone while faking a smile.

"I have a small question… Do you want to come to my church? You seem to be in need…" he answered as if looking straight past my perfect mask.

"Oh! I thought you needed help looking for someone! But this is different! Um… I don't know though…" I was shocked and it showed through my voice.

He looked at me and whispered, "Please will you think about it? I'm sure it would help you out… I know what happened to you."

"U-um, then sure if you think it'll help… Excuse me what's your name?" I questioned the blonde male.

"It doesn't matter. Just be at the First Star Church this Sunday," he smiled and walked away.


	3. 3: The Purpose

**Moonlight Path**

Previously in Chapter 2:

"It doesn't matter. Just be at the First Star Church this Sunday," he smiled and walked away.

Chapter 3:

"Well here it is the First Star Church… Should I go in, though?" I spoke quietly to myself.

_I should go in because I came here and since I'm here I should go in right?_ I thought still confused.

I started to walk towards the building but I stopped, not wanting to go any further.

_This is stupid, why am I here? Ugh this is so frustrating…should I go in?_

"Excuse me ma'am?' called an usher jogging towards me from the steps of the church, "Is this your first visit?"

"Um, yes, but I don't know if I should go in or not… I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," I replied hastily just wanting to run from this embarrassing moment.

"Oh no ma'am, not at all. I'm amazed that you chose such a small church to come to though," he said looking at me shocked.

"No… I think this place is just fine," I answered smiling now. _I guess this place won't be so bad since it is a small church… _

I walked in next to the usher who kindly led me into a room filled with people and told me this was the "newcomers' room".

I entered thanking him and grabbed a sheet that a young boy was passing out to all the people.

I looked at it and it said:

Name: Age: Birthday:

Work/Occupation: Have you allowed Jesus to come into your life?

Yes / No

It looked easy enough and I took out a pen and filled it in.

My answers were simple and looked like the following:

_Name: Monica Allegro_

_Age: 33 _

_Birthday: December 3__rd_

_Work: Secretary _

_Have you allowed Jesus to come into your life? __**NO **_

I turned the paper around and looked at the map of the church.

As I read through it my eyes locked themselves to a particular phrase: _The Moonlight Path_.

I don't know why but I immediately left that room and went out of the church through the second entrance and found myself walking on a stone path.

I walked slowly through the small outdoor path and found a small cross that had something inscribed at the bottom of it.

It read: _The Lord knows when you are crying and catches every tear you cry. Everything that happens has a purpose even though it's sad. He holds you in his arms and begs so _silently_ for you to come back to Him. He made you and He loved you, loves you, and will love you forever more. _

As I read that I fell to my knees and cried in my hands, silently praying to this "God".

_Why, it says here that everything has a purpose. Did my children have no purpose at all to have a chance in heaven? Did my husband do something unjust in your eyes? If everything has a purpose, what was the purpose of their deaths? Why don't you answer my cries and my tears for them?_

These were my thoughts as I squatted in front of that small wooden cross.

Then I felt a small tap on the back and a soft soothing voice that followed it.

I looked through my short blonde hair and saw a man who was near my age or a little older looking down at me compassionately.

"Um, excuse me? I saw you here and I felt like I have to tell you this because God told me too. If they didn't die, you wouldn't be here right now… um what's your name?" he said answering my cries that I didn't even say out loud.

"My name is Monica Allegro, and can you tell me your name and why you're out here? And thank you sir… I really needed to hear that." I asked him, looking at his brown eyes, his dirty blonde hair and his wonderful smile.

"Nice to meet you Monica… My name is Alexander Kindred and I don't know why but I was led out here because I felt like I needed to be here,"


	4. 4: The Answer

**Moonlight Path**

a/n: thanks for reviews! Especially KiramLewes, my first reviewer!

Previously in Chapter 3:

"Nice to meet you Monica… My name is Alexander Kindred and I don't know why but I was led out here because I felt like I needed to be here."

Chapter 4:

He helped me up to my feet as I wiped away my tears when the paper I had received in the newcomers' room fell out of my pocket.

"Hm? What's this?" he said as he picked up the tan paper with my information on it.

He looked over and read as I was still wiping my jeans from the dirt.

"So… your 33?" he asked looking at my very young appearance, "Wow, you don't look your age!"

"Huh? How did you know?" I said finally looking at him and then I spotted the paper, "Oh. Well then how old are you?"

"I just turned 34… Weird, you're a secretary?!" he said looking at me shocked as if he couldn't imagine me sitting behind a desk helping people.

"Um… yea, could you stop reading that? It's personal," I answered offended.

"Huh? Oh sure…" he said as if he didn't realize it was really that personal, handing it back to me.

_He couldn't tell it was private?_ I thought about him.

He was handsome and didn't look that old either, more like a college senior or a guy still in school… but not a 34 year old man!

He didn't look old because his blonde hair was a little over his eyes and over his ears too, but it was cute.

_I sound like a… teenager! Thinking this man is cute… but it's true…_ I thought and hoped my face turned pink because it was cold outside and not because of Alex.

"Well then, I think we should head inside and you know warm up? Plus I think the service is starting… Hey! I know, since I'm the only person you know, you can sit by me!" he decided, pulling my arm with his hand and leading me back to the church.

"What?! Sit by you? Hey where are you taking me?" I struggled out of his grip and then my wedding ring fell off of my finger.

I kneeled to pick it up, thinking about my dead husband and my Jackie, who was always smiling, and Kurt, who was complaining that his sister was spoiled more than him.

Tears started rolling down my face like small streams as I picked up my wedding ring off of the ground.

He stopped walking, noticing the ring and stated a little sad, "So… you're married."

"No… I was married… he and my kids died. In one day everything vanished and I became lost and I still am…"

He opened his mouth to say something but instead he kneeled down besides me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what happened but God still loves you. Remember that…" he whispered in my ear softly.

"Are you sure about that, you Christians sound so positive that God loves you and every single person equally with overflowing love… But how can you possibly believe that a God can have that much love?" I answered standing up and putting my ring back on.

"I don't think about it too much I just know it to be true," he answered with his arm still around me.

"Right, you just know…" I repeated quietly to myself, thinking if I had been wrong about everything and about life.

We entered the church and sat there, not saying anything to anyone or to each other.

The preacher stood up and began to preach. This is what really hit me:

"You will never know love until you have felt God's love… A love that is forever and true… His love being able to give us salvation through His son, Jesus, is indescribable… God loved you, He loves you, and He will love you for all eternity."

_How do they know that this is real, that this is not just a religion? Why are they willing to give their lives to something they can't see? Why do they believe this book of impossible fairytales? Why? HOW?_ I thought to myself as I looked around at people standing up and raising hands as they sang.

"How?" I whispered to myself, "How?"

Alex looked down at me when he heard me talking to myself.

"How? It's not 'How?'… we just felt Him and we believe," he answered my question leaning down to whisper in my ear.


	5. 5: The Question

**Moonlight Path**

a/n: Plz send me reviews because it makes me want to type more! Arigato!

Previously in Chapter 4:

"How? It's not 'How?'… we just felt Him and we believe," he answered my question leaning down to whisper in my ear.

Chapter 5:

I just stared at Alex, confused, shocked or whatever else I was feeling.

He held out his hand, waiting for me to come out of the shadows and into a new world of happiness…at least that's what it felt like he was implying.

I hesitated reaching out to grab but then slid my hand back down and then whispered, "No one can forget that easily or change their beliefs in an instant a hand is held out from a light of illusions."

He looked at me as if he understood and then started paying attention to the song again.

The song went like:

_I was sure by now, God, You would have reached down_

_And wiped our tears away_

_Stepped in and save the day_

_But once again, I say "Amen"_

_But it's still raining _

_As the thunder rolls _

_I barely hear you whisper through the rain_

"_I'm with you"_

_And as your mercy falls_

_I raise my hands and praise _

_The God who gives and takes away_

_I'll praise you in this storm_

_And I will lift my hands_

_For You are who You are _

_No matter where I am _

_And every tear I've cried _

_You hold in your hands _

_You never left my side_

_Though my heart was torn_

_I will praise You in this storm_

_I remember when I stumbled in the wind_

_You heard my crying and raised me up again_

_My strength is almost gone _

_How can I carry on if I can't find you?_

_and as the thunder rolls  
I barely hear You whisper through the rain  
"I'm with you"  
and as Your mercy falls  
I raise my hands and praise  
the God who gives and takes away_

_I'll praise you in this storm_

_And I will lift my hands_

_For You are who You are _

_No matter where I am _

_And every tear I've cried _

_You hold in your hands _

_You never left my side_

_Though my heart was torn_

_I will praise You in this storm_

_I lift my eyes unto the hills _

_where does my help come from?  
My help comes from the Lord, the maker of heaven and earth  
I lift my eyes onto the hills  
where does my help come from?  
My help comes from the Lord, the maker of heaven and earth_

Tears rolled down my face as I actually listened to the song, the words.

The service ended with a prayer and every head was down except for mine.

I looked around all the pews wondering why these people would pray to a God they didn't even know existed…

_What did Alex mean by he felt God? How can you feel God, a presence we can not see?_ I thought staring at the praying Alex.

This man was so interesting, so different than the other people I met in the past when my parents forced me to go to church.

I know Christians aren't perfect just by through parents, constantly complaining and arguing… which led to divorce and my mom getting remarried 7 times.

When they told me that they were getting a divorce, I decided that Christianity was just a lie, told to give a light of illusion to people stupid enough to believe.

_But was I right about this? _I thought, looking at Alex, confused why this man changed almost my entire look at Christianity being a false religion, a false light.

The prayer was finished and Alex was getting up about to leave when he noticed me just sitting there as if I needed to be dismissed.

"Monica? Are you thinking about something?" Alex asked curious of what I was thinking about.

"Alex, what exactly is Christianity?" I asked him, looking at him serious, as he smiled and said we'd talk about it over a cup of coffee…

a/n: the song is I'll Praise You in this Storm by Casting Crowns! Just so you know!


	6. note: HOLD UP!

HOLD UP!

Sry guys but I have to hold up all my stories for a while… GOMENASAI!!!!! ToT


End file.
